Walking in the air with Drew
by SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind
Summary: May is sitting outside her house on a cloudless night looking at the stars, when Drew shows up and gives her a ride around Hoenn. Will they confess their true feelings or not. Find out by reading this song-fic I DAML DREWXMAY MAYXDREW


OMG! I just had this great idea for a song-fic for contestshipping! I do not own the song Last rose of summer/ walking in the air by the Celtic Women, nor do I own Pokemon. I do love this song though! I hope you listen to it while you read this!

--------------------------------Norman's pokemon greenhouse. Petalburg City------------------------------------ 

May sat on the garden bench, gazing at the moon and stars. How she wished to fly like a bird so she could get a better look., but she knew it could never be. She sighed, "Oh how I wish I could fly sometimes..."

As May stood to get go inside, she heard a voice say, "I can make that a reality May."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" said a startled May. Soon, a young man with chartreuse colored hair stepped out. "Drew? Is that really you? I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Yes, it's me. Now, as I was saying, I can help you with your little wish. I can take you for a ride with Flygon."

"Wow! Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you!" May exclaimed, full of delight.

Drew then sent out Flygon and helped May up, then getting up behind her.

_We're walking in the air..._

_We're floating in the moonlit sky..._

_The people down below are sleeping as we fly..._

Flygon began its slow ascent into the sky. May looked from Flygon's back to see the retreating form of Petalburg City. It looked so tranquil from this altitude. May smiled looking back all her good times in Petalburg. Then, she looked up. The moon was so beautiful as the cool wind fluttered through her chocolate-brown tresses.

Drew, on the other hand wasn't looking at the sky. He was gazing at May's beautiful expression and thinking that she was the more gorgeous than the stars, moon, and sun put together. In his eye's, nothing could rival May's expression of pure joy. Drew began to smile at the sight of May. He could explain his feelings perfectly. He loved May and he knew it. He lived to make her happy.

_We're holding very tight...  
I'm riding in the midnight blue...  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you..._

Flygon flew even higher, and Drew held on to May tighter to prevent her from falling. May blushed as Drew's grip tightened. Though, she couldn't explain it, she was somehow made happier by this contact. 

_Far across the world...  
The villages go by like trees...  
The rivers and the hills...  
The forest and the streams..._

May looked down to see all of Hooen pass below her, as if she was looking out the window of a bus. For a brief instant, she thought she caught Drew staring at her. She blushed at the thought. Luckily, Drew didn't see it because he had looked away at the last second. 

It was May's turn to stare as she marveled at how Drew green eye's sparkled in the starlight, and how his grass-colored hair seemed to shimmer as the moon's silvery light shone down upon the two.

_Children gaze open mouth...  
Taken by surprise...  
Nobody down below believes their eyes..._

May wondered what her little brother, Max would do if he saw them. She also thought about what her parents might think. Would it be joy, anger, or just plain surprise. She decided not to dwell on it any further.

_We're surfing in the air...  
We're swimming in the frozen sky...  
We're drifting over icy...  
mountains floating by..._

Flygon's speed increased as he began to glide above the mountains. May began to shiver, as she only had a thin jacket on. Drew hugged her tighter, feeling the slight tremors as she shook. He ordered Flygon to land, and he did. Drew said, "Here, take my coat." Drew had removed his coat, revealing his normal outfit underneath, and handed it to May.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. What about you? Won't you get cold?" May asked innocently.

"No, I insist. We wouldn't want you getting cold now would we? Besides, if you got sick, contests just wouldn't be fun until you got better."

"Really? Well, okay. But only because you say so!"

Soon, they were off again, and neared the coastline.

_Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep...  
Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep..._

Drew motioned for Flygon to swoop down close to the sea. May marveled at the beauty of the moonlight on the water as they got closer and closer. Suddenly, a Milotic surfaced in front of the two. Flygon stopped quickly and hovered in front of the creature. The beautiful Milotic sensed how May and Drew felt towards one another and began to make a wondrous fountain of ice, using it's Ice Beam attack and water gun with perfect timing. It was soon completed and as a finishing touch, it curled around the base and stared into May and Drew's eyes. 

"_**Miloooooooo-tic."**_ it cried softly. She had been correct. She could see it in their eyes. The only disappointment was that they didn't realize how the other felt. The Milotic hoped that it had at least helped them along a little bit as it slid below the surface to its watery paradise.

"Look Drew! It-it's so pretty..."May exclaimed with a dreamy voice. The fountain was of a miniature rose garden, and water spurted from the largest rose in the center, Cascading over the entire structure. The water made it sparkle and shine in the moonlight.

Drew had to admit, the fountain almost matched May's splendor. Almost. Drew's eyes kept wandering back to May's dazzling Sapphire blue eyes. They were even prettier as the moons light reflected off of them. May laid her head on Drew's chest and closed her eyes.

May thought, _"Wow, this feels so nice. I don't know why, but I think I love Drew. But, he would never love me back, would he? Maybe. I'll just enjoy this while I can. I could stay like this forever." _May smiled to herself as she started to drift into a peaceful sleep.

_We're walking in the air...  
We're dancing in the midnight sky...  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly..._

Drew turned a deep crimson as May fell asleep in his arms. An immense joy filled with in him as he saw May's tranquil expression. As long as May was with him, he would always feel like this. Drew whispered to Flygon to take them back to Petalburg.

As they neared Petalburg, May began to stir. She opened her luminous blue orbs to see Drew's head above her's. His face set into an expression of pure delight. For once, he was smiling. Not smirking, but a real smile of cheer. She thought , _"He sure looks handsome when he smiles like that."_

"Drew?"

Drew glanced down to see May gazing up at him. "Yeah, what is it?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about an hour. We're almost back at Petalburg.Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh. Hey Drew, when we get back to Petalburg, I want to ask you something, okay?"

"Okay. I had something to ask you too. Hey! I can see Petalburg from here! Look May!"

It was a wondrous sight. The sun was just beginning to rise. It cast a faint pink glow across the land-scape. 

Flygon landed a few minutes later and Drew returned him to its pokeball. Drew said, "Okay, I'll go first with my question," Drew took in a deep breath, "May, I really like you, no love you, and I would like to know if you could ever feel the same way about me."

May's heart almost burst out of her chest from the sheer delight of hearing those words come from him. She replied, "Of course! I think I've always loved you and probably always will!" May then hugged Drew tightly.

Drew was overwhelmed by the tremendous feeling of joy welled up inside him and he hugged back. Drew's hand caught May's chin and lifted it towards his faceThey both began to lean in, and soon their lips were touching. It was the most sensational feeling the two had ever experienced in their young lives. He deepened the kiss and May's hands snaked up to Drew's neck. They had to part for air. The kiss had lasted for an entire minute.

Drew said, "Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"The same thing you asked me." May giggled as they both leaned in for another kiss...

---------------------------------------------------THE END----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Now wasn't that an awesome ending!

Drew: whatever...(thinking: YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! I FINALLY GOT TO KISS MAY!)

Me: Drew, you do know that everyone can see what you're thinking.

Drew: Not-uh

Me: Uh-huh, just scroll up.

Drew: -scrolls up- OH CRAP!

Me: Anywho, READ...

May: AND...

Drew: ...review... there I said it! Happy!


End file.
